La puerta del Infierno
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: [¡Días del Terror!] ¿Por qué habían creado esa rara costumbre de celebrar así Halloween? En cada fecha escogían a un "desgraciado" y con ayuda de internet buscaban leyendas urbanas cercanas. Cumplían una ridícula prueba de valor; en ésa ocasión le tocó a él. Las leyendas eran sólo eso, leyendas. ¿Verdad?


_**Discleimer**_: Cada personaje es creación de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, yo sólo soy la dueña de ésta bizarra historia, especialmente para el evento; ¡Días del Terror! Aunque, de terror, no tiene nada XD

.

**La puerta del Infierno **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Naruto permanecía quieto dentro del pequeño cuartito, entre varias escobas y algunos artículos de limpieza. Intentaba calmar su respiración agitada, esperando que nadie lo encontrara ahí. Luego de unos minutos, cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento, abrió ligeramente la puerta y asomó la cabeza al exterior, ansiando comprobar la soledad del pasillo. Para su mala suerte, la hoja de madera fue abierta de un brusco movimiento que le hizo caer de narices al suelo.

—¡Auch!

Su queja fue ignorada, siendo interrumpida por el repentino grito de Kiba.

—¡Aquí estás! ¿Por qué te escondes, Naruto?

Por respuesta, el rubio bufó resignado y sobó la parte magullada. Inuzuka rió malicioso y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en un largo pasillo, directo a la salida trasera del edificio.

—Lo sabes, idiota.

—Vamos, no pongas más quejas el día de tu "prueba".

"Prueba" La palabra resonó en su mente infinidad de veces. Significaba la peor parte de su actual situación. En el prestigioso Internado del célebre Instituto Konoha, Naruto residía desde la primaria, compartía habitación con el perezoso Shikamaru Nara y mantenía calificaciones promedio. Tampoco podía quejarse, tenía buenos amigos. No obstante, al estar excluidos de la sociedad –y no poseyendo otras cosas para divertirse– ellos habían creado cierta costumbre al celebrar _Halloween_. En cada fecha escogían a un _desgraciado_ y con ayuda de internet buscaban leyendas urbanas cercanas. Cumplían una ridícula prueba de valor; en ésa ocasión le tocó a él. Y siendo sincero, una de las pocas cosas que le ponían los cabellos de punta, eran los fantasmas.

—¿Podemos negociarlo-ttebayo?

—No, tú te divertiste cuando fue mi turno. Además, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser "La puerta del infierno"?

Naruto paró en seco y tragó saliva con dificultad.

_La puerta del infierno. _

La leyenda en cuestión decía que cerca del lago –al sur de la institución, atravesando el bosque que rodeaba al edificio principal–, existía un muelle. Justo al final, éste daba lugar a un pozo profundo. Según los ancianos de los alrededores, no tenía fin y nadie que se hubiese atrevido a comprobarlo regresaba con vida. Y si lograban salir del agua, éstas personas perdían la razón porqué los demonios escondidos en las profundidades devoraban sus almas. El pasadizo conectaba al mismísimo infierno. Cuentan que durante las noche de luna llena puedes detenerte al borde del muelle de madera y mirar hacia la superficie del estanque, sin embargo jamás verás tu reflejo, sino a los demonios que torturan las almas del los desafortunados pecadores.

La sola idea le retorcía las tripas.

Cuando salieron al exterior, no le sorprendió encontrase a Shikamaru –sosteniendo una cámara–, Shino y Chouji. A veces se preguntaba por qué alguien como Aburame y Nara seguían el juego, entonces recordaba que no tenían otra cosa mejor para matar el rato. Sus cuatro amigos lo escoltaron hasta la orilla del bosque, de ahí en adelante debía llegar solo hasta el muelle.

—Suerte.

Nara le entregó una lámpara y la cámara, e Inuzuka le dio un fuerte empujón que le hizo trastabillar unos pasos adelante.

—¡Maldito, Kiba! ¡Me las pagarás! —masculló en voz alta.

Naruto recuperó el equilibrio y miro atrás, descubriendo su carrera en dirección contraria. Escuchó la carcajada Kiba y bufó molesto. Unos segundos después todo quedó en silencio. El aire frío que le caló hasta los huesos y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, escuchar los sonidos de algunos insectos y animales nocturnos, no mejoró su situación. Colgó la filmadora en su cuello, enfocó los alrededores con la pequeña luz de su linterna e inició su trayecto al interior del bosque. Desde niño le gustaba salir de clases, sujetar firmemente su mochila mientras corría a prisa hasta el lago. A sus cortos ocho años ese pequeño escape representaba su secreto personal. Ir al muelle a sentarse a la orilla y mojar sus pies en el agua, significaba un triunfo en su infantil instinto de aventura. Aunque cualquier buen recuerdo era opacado por la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Caminó a prisa, sujetando fuertemente la cámara. _«¡No soy ningún cobarde-ttebayo!»_ repitió mentalmente, corriendo más rápido. No debía temer. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió una gallina? No importaba.

Luego de varios minutos por fin llegó a su destino. Sus pupilas azules brillaron inquietas al identificar su objetivo a unos metros. Paró repentinamente. No deseaba admitirlo, pero cada vez que el viento movía las ramas de los arboles sentía que un escalofrío recorría todas las partes de su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaron y la lámpara estuvo a punto de caerse. Cerró los ojos, escuchando el crujir de las hojas. El aire también agitaba algunos mechones de su cabello rubio. Decidido, recorrió el poco trayecto restante, atravesó unos cuantos arboles –que rodeaban al lago como fieles soldados–, y notó a otra persona sentada al final del muelle. Un adolescente vestido con el uniforme del Instituto; camisa blanca de manga corta y palón negro. Sus cortos cabellos brunos permanecían en un extraño peinado. Entrecerró los ojos, detallando mejor al individuo. Él conocía esa cabellera. Un momento… ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hacía Uchiha ahí, inmóvil en medio de la nada? Al pelinegro nunca le gustó participar en sus _juegos_.

Sasuke también formaba parte de sus compañeros. De hecho, era su mejor amigo. Desde que ingresó, su falta de interés, antipatía y semblante serio, alejó a la gente. Pero Naruto, siendo tan cabezota, decidió hacerlo su amigo. Iban del odio al afecto, aderezado con una incomprensible atracción física. Lo supo desde aquel momento que discutían y Sasuke lo besó para callarlo. Y él correspondió. Ésa aura de misterio atraía a Naruto, como la miel a las moscas.

A Uchiha le gustaba mantener su espacio, subía a la azotea del edificio más alto y miraba algún punto indefinido del bosque. Uzumaki no comprendía su actitud. Al preguntarle que veía, Sasuke alzaba una de las comisuras de sus labios –en esa sonrisilla que tanto le desesperaba– y decía que pronto lo sabría. ¿Habría ido por ésa razón? Curioso, dio un par de pasos con la firme intención de cuestionarlo, un poco molesto por no haberlo visto durante el día completo. No obstante, su andar quedó paralizado cuando lo miró levantarse; los pies del moreno quedaron al borde de la madera e inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante. Una posición perfecta para descubrir el reflejo de su rostro en el agua.

Pero Uchiha no deseaba admirar su imagen, sin ningún titubeo él saltó al lago.

—¡Sasuke!

Naruto brincó sobre su lugar, tiró la linterna a un lado y corrió al extremo del muelle. Hincándose en la madera podrida observó el agua en busca de algún movimiento, aunque sólo vio su propia figura en el agua tranquila. Cómo si segundos antes no hubiese pasado nada. Parecía un espejo.

Sudó frío.

Quiso levantarse y retroceder sobre sus pasos, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, sentía que _algo_ le impedía manipular su propio cuerpo. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada al mantener sus pupilas azules directamente en el lago. El viento sopló más fuerte y el agua comenzó a revolverse bruscamente, estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito, pero su voz también había desaparecido.

El movimiento del agua cesó instantáneamente y la siguiente imagen lo dejó horrorizado.

_Un demonio._

Dentro del agua se reflejaba un ser deforme. Dos enormes cuernos enroscados sobresalían de su cabeza calva, la piel grisácea manchoneda de barro y pelos cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, los brazos sólo eran huesos. Permanecía encorvado, mostrando el espinazo que resaltaban como pequeños montículos blanquecinos de pus. De su rostro sobresalían sus enormes ojos rojos, desorbitados de sus lóbulos focales, casi a punto de salir por completo. En sus garras sostenía el cuerpo de un hombre, éste gritaba y gemía agónico cada vez que el demonio encajaba sus colmillos puntiagudos en la carne y arrancaba un mordisco. La sangre de aquel condenado escurría de sus mandíbulas, regando las viseras alrededor, entre charcos de más sangre y vomito.

Con otra mordida le arrancó la cabeza; los gritos terminaron. El demonio dejó de masticar y lanzó el cuerpo decapitado a un lado. Olisqueó el viento.

Naruto escuchó los latidos de su corazón, jurando que saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante. Retuvo el aliento en sus pulmones, cómo si el mínimo soplo de aire que saliera de ellos advirtiera su presencia, y en el cualquier momento la cabeza del monstruo giraría por completo, reparando en su aterrorizado espectador.

_«No te muevas»_ repitió desesperadamente en su interior, estático como una fina estatua de mármol. _«No te muevas»_ continuó su rezo en espera de alguna ayuda divina.

Pero la suerte no lo acompañó esa noche. El demonio levantó la deforme cabeza, vio su semblante pálido y sonrió, mostrando su larga lengua de reptil. Uzumaki dejó de respirar. Inmóvil e impotente, notó que la mano huesuda del ente se alargó, de tal manera que salió del agua y apretó su cuello, dejándolo seco. El repentino jalón lo inclinó hacia adelante, estaba seguro que caería en cualquier segundo. Sin embargo, repentinamente sintió una mano en su hombro y la opresión desapareció.

—¿Qué hace aquí, _dobe_?

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, tosiendo fuertemente. Llevó ambas manos al cuello y balbuceó. La voz no le salía. Su mente permanecía en conflicto, perturbada. ¿Cómo hizo Sasuke para salir del lago? El rubio salió del shock, giró su cuerpo y miró el cuerpo de Sasuke, luego el lago, y viceversa. La imagen del demonio había desaparecido.

—¿C-cómo? P-pero tú…

Uzumaki señaló el agua y luego al pelinegro. Uchiha encogió los hombros.

—Acabo de llegar, te seguí cuando los demás te dejaron solo. Pero nunca imaginé que desearas lanzarte al agua helada, _usuratonkachi_.

¿Habría sido obra de su imaginación y miedo? Aunque le pareció bastante real, aún le ardía el cuello. Pero Sasuke estaba seco y no mostraba signos de fatiga. ¡Maldición! Molesto consigo mismo, se levantó de un brinco.

—¡Cállate, bastardo!

Tampoco deseaba que lo tachara de loco si le contaba lo que vio en la famosa _Puerta del infierno_. Sasuke era un maldito incrédulo. Se reiría en su cara. Las leyendas eran sólo eso, leyendas. Recogió su lámpara y, refunfuñando cosas inteligibles, caminó a pasos rápidos en dirección al bosque. A su espalda, Sasuke metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, echó una última mirada al lago y entrecerró lo ojos –enrojecidos como sangre. Su voz sonó en un eco grave, amenazando con una clara advertencia:

—Él es mío. Quien lo devore, seré yo.

El reflejo del lago mostró al demonio, éste bajó la cabeza y chilló como un animal herido, escondiéndose entre los montones de cadáveres putrefactos que adornaban su húmeda cueva. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho y fue tras Naruto.

La noche apenas comenzaba, el sendero del bosque sería bastante peligroso.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! ¿Qué fue esto? No sé XD, se suponía que debía ser un fic de terror, pero sinceramente siempre que intentaba escribir algo parecido terminaba en otra cosa diferente ¬¬, así que al final decidí dejarlo así, ya que de lo contrario, no me hubiese dado tiempo de terminarlo u.u, Esto que mi contribución para el evento de ¡Días de Terror! :3 Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito (e ignoren mi falta de creatividad e imaginación para las historias de terror XD)**_

_**Es todo por ahora, ojala no leamos pronto otra vez n.n, y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
